danganvirtualfandomcom-20200216-history
Manabe Hachimitsu
Manabe Hachimitsu is a character featured in Re:DanganVirtual 2 - Absentia. He is known as the Ultimate Astrologer. Public Backstory "It's finally time...! The moment you all have been waiting for! The descent of your goddess from her paradise in heaven! (her room). Eri Satellite, On!" . . . "Hi hi fans! Good night! Today's victim is not really a victim though! It's my friend, Manabe Hachimitsu! Yaaaaay! Kanpai, kanpai!" "You must be asking yourselves, Eri-chi, you have friends? Surprisingly, yes I do! I have lots of friends, I'm a popular girl after all chichichi! Don't take your goddess for granted just because she does some very very very naughty stuff~" "Anyway, despite being friends with Maana-Chi, business is business so I must say everything that is known by the public from him plus one secret, that's how the show business works after all!" "Onceeeee more like always, I have to say that this live show is sponsored by the Kisaragi family, basically my dad! Be sure to buy your products so you can support me as we get richer!" "Ahem... Now going straight to the point. Manabe is the son of a famous scientist famous for his contributions to the neurological field, Hakuno Hachimitsu and a former ultimate from before Hope's Peak Fall. He was adopted by that man when he was the age of 12 and since then has lived with him in a very high-class apartment near Hope's Peak. Between you guys and me... His father is very hot but doesn't tell him I said that, ever." "Co-Continuing, Manabe was a very ordinary child at first but after coming to live with Hakuno-San, he has taken quite an interest in the scientific field of the world, most specifically, Astrology. With the help of Hakuno-San, he managed to get initiated in how things worked on that world and soon enough, a massive star of talent would be discovered on that cutie pie of a boy! Oh, he's not hot though, just cute, you guys need to see him when he gets excite- Ah sorry sorry, I will get back on track! Geez, you guys are too impatient." "Soon enough, he was scouted by Hope's Peak and became part of its alumni body. Since then, Manabe has contributed a lot with teachers and has raised a small reputation for himself, even if just minor. He says that his biggest dream is going to space one day and has been working hard to achieve that ever since his entrance at the new HPA campus, I barely see him on weekends now..." "But, that's what you can find of him on almost any place but I betchya can't even imagine what I'm going to tell you guys next... It's about one of his deepest secrets, his... Family..." "Do I really have to do this...?" "A-Ah, sorry for spacing out everyone! Really sorry...! Anyway, where did I stop? Oh right, his family~ Maa-chan is adopted and he himself he never had any siblings… Well, not that he knows of at least~” "After investigating a bit further… I’ve discovered through some reliable fonts that Manabe himself might now know of the existence of two siblings~ I couldn’t quite get their names but, I did manage to acquire their surnames~ Amakaji and Nakafuji. Soooo, if you ever see someone with blonde hair and purple eyes, I would very very very very much want to know their location, just a favor that will be certainly well paid by Eri-Chi here chichi…” "Aaaanyway, I had a bit more information to share with you all buuut, I'm afraid is coming to an end already~ Boooooo... But it is alright my darlings! Your goddess will come back next week like she always does! I will never let my little degenerates down! Non non, it is my duty as your favorite Gossiper after all!" "That's all for today! Be sure to tune in at this same time, Eri Satellite, out of orbit! Zapaaaaaan!" ... "So... You're satisfied? That's all I'm going to do for today, I refuse to say the other things… I won’t hurt any of my friends for you. Don't say anything else to me for today ok? I'm going to sleep. Die in a hole, piece of shit." During that night, a lonely satellite slowly shut itself down while thinking of past memories of a forgotten time.